yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoru
Theme Song'' ---- ''First Name'' Katsumi ''Last Name'' Yoru ''IMVU Name'' Yujin ''Nicknames'' *''Kat'' *''Demon'' *''Thumper'' ''Age'' Ark Seventeen: 15 February 2nd ''Gender'' Female ''Height'' 5'7" ''Weight'' 114 lbs ''Blood type'' AB Positive ''Behaviour/Personality'' Katsumi would be considered someone distant. Though the well-kept distance should blow over soon once you get to know her. She becomes more child-like but still remains secluded in her own little world. It takes a lot to get even an answer out of her, even with the person she trusts the most.Though even when she's made fun of for being different, having the weird eyes and all, she doesn't pay much mind to it. She's a nice girl, but when night falls she's a bit short tempered and cold-hearted. '' ''Appearance Ayano tateyama by kusu noki-d64d4pl.png 666086.jpg Kisaragi shintaro and tateyama ayano render by akiyumi chan-d7m6qdz.png Untitled drawing by akagi kun-d7vp9n6.png Cress.png Katsumi has jet black hair that's tied and tucked into her scarf, and her eyes depend on the lighting. If in a well lit area, her eyes seem like a dark amber, and if in a dark secluded area they look as dark as her hair,and sometimes red. She usually has on a red scarf and a smile on her face, and her body's mostly covered up. Though this is during the day. 25080-tifa_lockhart_62.jpg 928069-bigthumbnail.jpg Jootix--89ad8f62ab.jpg 1366760-bigthumbnail.jpg During the night, Katsumi's eyes are a dark-lightish red to a bright amber. She shows more skin by wearing black shorts, and a small white crop tank top cut up just below her breast with straps and black boots. Her hair falls out and the tips reach around the back of her knee and tied 3 inches above with a red bandage. ''Allignment'' A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or she is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is necessary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. ''Clan & Rank'' N/A ''High school grade'' Freshman ''What district do you live in? ''District 2 ''Relationship'' N/A ''Occupation'' *''Student'' *''Graphic Designer'' *''Ruler of the Ring - Female Division/Founder of Underworld Fight Club Untitled drawing by akagi kun-d7vrk1l.png|link=http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Underworld_Fight_Club '' ''Fighting Style'' Base Style: '' 'STREET FIGHTING' 'Street Fighting' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who don't truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down.'' Flow of battle: '' 'SEI' ''A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the 'Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind.'' ''----'' ''AIKIDO'' Katsumi learned the art of Aikido from Kana. Aikido is a Japanese martial art developed by Morihei Ueshiba '' ''as a synthesis of his martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs. Aikido is often translated as "the Way of unifying (with) life energy" or as "the Way of harmonious spirit." He creates an art that practitioners could use to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury. Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the aikidoka (aikido practitioner) "leads" the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. Aiki-jujitsu can be broken into three styles: jujitsu (hard); aiki no jutsu (soft); and the combined aikijujitsu (hard/soft). Modern Japanese jujitsu and aikido both originated in aiki jujitsu, which emphasizes "an early neutralization of an attack." Like other forms of jujitsu, it emphasizes throwing techniques and joint manipulations to effectively subdue or injure an attacker. Of particular importance is the timing of a defensive technique either to blend or to neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against him. Daito-ryu is characterized by ample use of atemi, or the striking of vital areas, to set up joint-locking or throwing tactics. Some of the art's striking methods employ the swinging of the outstretched arms to create power and to hit with the fists at deceptive angles, as may be observed in techniques such as the atemi that sets up gyaku ude-dori (reverse elbow lock). Kana regarded one of the unique characteristics of the art to be its preference for controlling a downed attacker's joints with one's knee to leave one's hands free to access weapons or to deal with the threat of other attackers. ''TAI CHI'' Tai Chi mentions the eight basic methods of practice: Peng (ward-off), Lu (rollback), Ji (push), An (press), Cai (grab), Lieh (Break), Zhou (elbow strike), and Khou (shoulder strike). When performing the eight basic methods, the force is directed from the middle finger of the palm. The five fingers are closed to each other and relaxed. The hand leads the elbow, and the shoulder follows. The shoulder also rotates with the waist. This spiral action, whether it is directed forwards, backwards, upwards, or downwards, must be crisp and well defined. At the end of the move the shoulders and elbows are relaxed and sunken. There is a feeling of fullness in the fingers. In Tai Chi the navel and the nose form a centerline. The left and right hand control its corresponding half of the body. When the left hand is traveling to the right, or vice versa, the hand should point toward the tip of the nose when traveling up, and toward the tip of the foot while coming down. This way the whole move will not deviate from the midline and the body remains balanced and comfortable. To maintain the flow of Peng force throughout the form is a skill that can only be achieved with years of practice. The student has to pay special attention to appreciate this phenomenon. As to how deep the breathing and how large the force should be used during a practice to achieve the Peng force, I can suggest a simple criterion. Just as a person bends forward to lift an object from the floor, the power generated by this intentional and yet subconscious act is roughly equivalent to the force of the Peng. Once the person straightens up his body the force is not the same as Peng. So one can say the force either stronger or weaker than that of bending forward to lift is not Peng. If a student can sustain the right amount of force, his qi will not be lost. The alertness helps to detect the strength (listening energy) of his opponent. Lu is another basic method of Tai Chi. It is also one of the four direct forces. Lu is frequently used in the Chen Style combat. The power point of Lu is on both wrists. When applied together with rotation of the waist Lu redirects the momentum of the opponent, leading him astride. The saying of “four teals of force can move thousand pounds” about Tai Chi actually is a reference to Lu. During the move the body has to be coordinated: the energy point has to be precise, the shoulders and elbows are lowered, and the qi flows down the spine. The neck and the tailbone form a vertical line and the posture of the body is kept straight. The spine becomes the central axis and the waist rotating around it like a wheel. When the waist and spine turn together smoothly, the force of the opponent is diverted to either side of the body. The more the hands and the waist coordinate, the stronger the power of the Lu. At the point of contact the move should be light, precise, quick, and continuous. With the rotation of the waist the forward momentum of the opponent is unchanged, nonstop, and unbroken. His speed is suddenly exaggerated, and a lack of compensation invariably results in a loss of balance. Lu can be performed with one or both hands. The one-handed move is used during the transition from Twist Step (Ao Bu) to Hidden Hand Punch. In this sequence, the right hand diverts the charging opponent by an upward and backward action. Simultaneously the right footsteps forward and a punch are delivered at a close range. The two-handed Lu is seen in a number of sequences, such as the Oblique Form, and Green Dragon rising out of Water converting into Both Hand Push. The force of Lu cannot be dissociated from that of Peng (ward-off). Otherwise its energy will crumble. As that happens, the rotational force of the waist cannot be fully expressed and the Lu generates much less power, leading to a substandard effect. This point deserves special attention. Ji is also one of the eighth basic methods. It belongs to the direct forces and is frequently applied in the Chen Style Tai Chi Chuan. When used in a close range Ji can cause an opponent to lose balance. It is also an extension of Peng, aiming to compromise the attacker. Ji can be delivered in a number of ways: using one-hand, both-hands, the elbow, the shoulder, the chest, the back, the hip, or the thigh. The move can be adjusted at anytime. It can assault the opponent if he is holding back. When he moves forward, Ji can displace his momentum to miss the target. Ji is a technique used in close range, so the body must be stable. This provides flexible mobility and maximal adaptability during combat. An (press) is one of the eight basic methods and is another of the direct forces. It is a common technique in Tai Chi Chuan. An means to close and to shut down. Its focal point of force is transmitted from the center or the root of the palm, while the center revolves around the waist. The energy (qi) is accumulated in the tan t’ien. An can be delivered with one or both hands. The proper posture of An dictates that the shoulders be sunken and elbows submerged. With folding the chest and loosening the waist, the body is kept erect while the qi descends to the tan t’ien. The turning of the waist brings the whole torso into motion, coordinating the upper and lower body into a single compact system. “Both hands have to sink downwards, otherwise the shoulders would be elevated, rending the form useless.” Therefore it is critical to make sure the shoulders and elbows are sunken in order to express the power of An. '' ''Cai is another of the eight basic methods. It is one of four indirect forces. In Chen Style Tai Chi Chuan, Cai is basically meant grab and hold (qin na). There are many ways to deliver Cai, including single Cai, double Cai, elbow Cai, and chest Cai. Almost any part of the body can be integrated into a Cai move. To understand and execute Cai in Tai Chi, the practitioner must first acquire the skills of detecting, neutralizing, and applying force. These skills are essential to perform this basic method of Chen Style Tai Chi. In Cai the movement of the body and the footsteps merge beautifully, creating agility and variations. Whether it is grab or counter grab, hold or reverse-hold, this basic method is very practical. When Cai is used, concrete and fathom forces are often alternated and intermingled, making it hard for the opponent to anticipate. The essence of Cai is to maintain a sharp eye and a quick hand, targeting the muscles and the joints of the opponent. The goal is to strike the bones and grab the ligaments, rendering him defenseless. These are the basics of grab and the essences of hold (Cai). Lieh can be applied by single, double, outward, inward, upward or downward action. For example a single Lieh can be used when the opponent grabs my collar. Using the principle of leverage I spiral downward my body and roll my arm upward, attacking his elbow joint. The single Lieh can be delivered in a flash and causes significant damage. It should be applied with precision and caution. The double Lieh and the downward Lieh are easier to learn, but the amount of force exerted requires special attention. The execution of the outward lieh, inward lieh, and upward Lieh requires a sharper turn of the body. These moves are prone to cause injury to the elbow and arm of the opponent. Zhou can be executed in a number of ways: single Zhou, doubling Zhou, flow Zhou, Zhou across the waist, Zhou to the heart, upswing Zhou, back-breaking Zhou, back-to-back Zhou. Single Zhou is used most often. For example in Shield Heart with Elbow, the move involves single Zhou. In 38 Section Routine switching from Oblique Form to Buddha Stump the strike is an across the waist Zhou. During the transition from Ground Hitting Punch to Double Kick involves the backbreaking Zhou. The last few moves in Cannon Fist consist of several Zhou moves: across the waist Zhou, flow Zhou, Zhou to the heart, and back-to-back Zhou. The move after “Go Straight with Left Palm into the Well” is a double front Zhou. In Xin Jia a step-back downward pressing Zhou follows Reverse Rolling of the Curtain. '' ''Khou is one of the eight basic methods of Tai Chi. It belongs to the indirect forces. Khou is also an explosive strike delivered at close range. The method uses parts of the body between the shoulder and the knee to attack. For example: shoulder strike (inside or outside shoulder), and chest strike. If the attacker tries to encroach from the front, I will use Peng to neutralize his action, followed by chest strike to hit his upper body. If the attack tries to wrap around me from behind, I will quickly fold my chest and loosen my waist. This will be followed with a back strike to the chest of the attacker. There are also Khou striking with the hip and the buttock. ''CHI-BLOCKING'' '' '' Chi blocking is an ancient technique that has been practiced in secret for centuries. It is a special ability that is utilized in combat against their enemies. Blocking someone's chi renders the victim's muscles useless and temporarily disables their abilities. Chi blocking is mainly used as a way of self-defense or even an attack form. '' ''Weapon of Choice '' '' ''HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT: Though Katsumi enjoys the use of weapons, she excels in hand-to-hand combat which she has grown up to learn along the way. Her mother had taught her the basics, and from then on she learned from fights on the streets, experiencing a few herself. In the end, she always came home with a few new bruises. Though her flexibility helps too. '' ''YO - YO: The Yo Yo was reputedly used as a weapon in the Philippines and it was the natives who produced the first "twisted cord" versions, this was useful because it allowed the body to spin freely at the axle when the cord was fully extended. A Filipino immigrant named Pedro Flores brought this innovation to the United States sometime around 1920 where an American travelling salesman named Donald Duncan then saw it while on business and marketed it from there. It soon travelled to the UK. Katsumi owns a black and red yo - yo. Just an easy carry on.'' '' Extendable Bo Staff: Katsumi keeps the bo staff hidden underneath the back of her shirt and whenever she needs it, all she has to say is a command and it'll shoot out through the bottom of her shirt or the top and she can grab it with easy access. When not in use, it's 12 inches, but when in use, it can extend into 6 feet in length.'' ''Special Fighting Techniques'' 'Thumper Barrage ' Katumi doesn't usually do this unless she really needs too. Thumper Barrage is when she repeated kicks at her opponents until she gets tired or has an opening for another attack. This Technique is also used for discipline, especially on Dimitri. Do something stupid, swear to Buddha, let her use Thumper Barrage on you when she's pissed. Chi Form ''Destruction': Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utilize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, causing explosive and devastating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied maritially, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. '' Energy Type ''The '''Satsui no Hadou' (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou(ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force.'' Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. ''Allies/Enemies ''N/A ''Background'' Katsumi was born into District 1 from a whore and a drunk. Right after birth, she was sent to live in an orphanage. She was actually a good child until she turned seven. One day, she just broke another orphan's arm for not sharing his toys, and she was sent to another orphanage but it didn't stop the rampages. No one wanted to adopt her. No one wanted to talk to her, and no one even wanted to look at her. In the span of three years, Katsumi had already been sent to and from 42 orphanages. '' ''"We can't handle her. She's too out of control!" "Let's just dump her out in the streets." "She won't survive though!" Kids and adults murmured amongst each other as if Katsumi weren't sitting right in the center and then a woman in black stepped into the orphanage. Her hair was long and onyx and it touched her ankles. She looked at everyone and then down at 10 year old Katsumi, tilting her head. "I'll take care of you." The orphanage caretakers gave Katsumi to the woman without hesitation. "Who're you..?" The woman looked down at her and smiled, her dark grey eyes glinting softly. "My name is Kana. Shizukana Yoru, but... now you can call me 'mom'." ''-----'' Five years have passed since then and Katsumi has transformed. Kind of. During the day, Katsumi is to put on a smile and an angelic act. With her knee length hair tucked in and scarf around her neck, and dressed in all black with a soft glint in her eyes and that adorable smile, she seems like any good child. During the night, or at least when the sun goes down, Katsumi is able to let loose and be her usual reckless self. She becomes tyrant almost. Kana couldn't necessarily say no to Katsumi and her temper since she's mostly like her. At night is also when she and other street fighters can fight until they knock out. '' ''Every night, Katsumi makes her way towards a place where cash is easily made as it is lost. Join her at Underworld Fight Club every night and see if you have what it takes to take her down, take the title and the money. ''PeakHuman System'' *''Maximum Brain Capacity: User can use/access 100% of the brain capacity, gaining extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to think in ways that they could never have imagine or understood before. Users can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they are in.'' *''Peak Human Agility: The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 6.2meter/20 ft in a single bound and 3.2meter/10 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately coordinate his or her body withbalance , dexterity and flexibility. Even the user's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc.'' ''Roleplay Selection'' ''APPROVED BY'' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen Category:Gen 3 Category:NGRPC